No Entry: Distance
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka finally realizes how she had ruined Setsuna's life from the moment she gave her the henshin. HarukaSetsuna


Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon nor the characters.

Haruka finally learns how she ruined Setsuna's life.

This story takes place in a alternative universum. Haruka gave Setsuna the henshin wand. Just like Michiru had given Haruka hers.

Also a bit from Setsuna's past. I had her being part of the army before she was 'saved' by Haruka.

* * *

**No Entry: Distance**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

* * *

Haruka lay on her back, staring at the ceiling while listening to the breaths of the person who was lying beside her. She sounded so peaceful asleep. Then again, awake the girl wasn't exactly the talking type of girl either. It made it hard for the tomboy to know what was going on in her mind. A long time ago she rescued her. Well, that's how _she_ saw it. The only thing Haruka did was take her away from _that_ place.

Haruka met her when she had taken a break from fighting and leadership and all that crap. The blonde didn't care much about power back then. Maybe, after all this time, she still didn't care.

_Haruka had been walking for a couple of hours until she suddenly heard a noise. Captivated by her own curiousity she went to find out. And there she was. A beautiful green haired girl. She was sitting in the grass, her pants lay a couple of meters away and her underwear was pulled down. She was crying, obviously confused. But at the same time she looked so strong and powerful._

_Next to her lay a body. The person she had obviously shot down in order to prevent him from hurting her. Haruka had stood there for what seemed like hours, just watching the girl. It didn't take long for her to notice the tomboy though. Immidiately, in fear, she aimed her gun at the blonde and started shooting. Haruka had no idea why but for some reason the green haired girl was unable to hit her. Reflexes probably. Caused by being a sailor senshi. Probably something she had learned during the silver millenium._

_Unable to really know what she was doing Haruka walked up to her. The green haired girl kept shooting at her. Her eyes widened in fear as she kept missing and Haruka kept getting closer. Then, without thinking she held out her hand. ''You don't belong here.'' Haruka still remembered those words exactly. Probably because those words were all the green haired girl needed to break down into tears. Eventually she took Haruka's hand and let the blonde pull her up. For a moment the tomboy had no idea what to do. Until the green haired girl pressed herself up against her._

''Haruka?'' Suddenly a voice asked causing Haruka to snap out of her thoughts. The girl's voice sounded emotionless, almost cold and uncarring. Haruka knew better. It was her fault that _she_ had turned out to be like this after all. Haruka moved her head, looking right into the girl's eyes.

''Did I wake you?'' She asked.

Setsuna simply shook her head and sat up, revealing her naked body to the blonde. Ah yes, Setsuna's body. It seemed like the only time when she showed any human emotion was when they were having sex. It was as if that was the only moment for her to lose that facade. Even if it was just for a while. Haruka loved to see her like that. Vulnerable.

Haruka also sat up now, putting a hand through her hair. She hated moments like these. What could she say? Haruka often wanted to apologize. After Haruka 'saved' her Setsuna had sworn to protect her. She was strong. Haruka never tought her that. But what she had learnt her was worse. Haruka had learned her to completely shut off her feelings when fighting. It was Haruka who had given Setsuna the henshin. The power to transform into Sailor Pluto. Setsuna even went as far as killing. She truly was loyal to Haruka. But loyal wasn't what the tomboy needed from her. In her state would she ever be able to forgive Haruka?

''A storm is coming.'' The green haired girl suddenly said, surprising her. ''Galaxia might attack at any moment now.''

''And you will fight, won't you?'' Haruka asked? A sudden sadness washed over her. She didn't want her to fight anymore. She had long repayed what ever debt she felt she had with Haruka. Why had she ever taken Setsuna in and given her the henshin? Why hadn't she protected her from such a fate. Having to fight, losing every chance of having human life?

Setsuna looked away as if to hid her feelings. She was happy that it was dark inside of them room. She didn't want Haruka to see her face. Not when it was so clearly written on it that she was scared. ''The Inner senshi are willing to help us now, right?'' The green haired girl asked although she knew the answer already. She just needed Haruka to confirm it once more. When she fought against Sailor Mars a while ago she had felt fear towards the goddess of war. A fear she'd never wanted to feel again. She wasn't suppossed to feel like that.

''Does it really matter?'' Came the reply. ''Why don't we just lay down and see whatever happens tomorrow?''

Setsuna looked aside, facing Haruka once again. ''Whatever happens,'' She repeated. ''Tomorrow?''

The tomboy smirked. So she could surprise Setsuna after all. She started to like this side of the senshi of time already. Maybe if it was just for tonight, Haruka would make her feel warm again. ''Yes Setsuna. Not everything has to go as planned. Hell, the best thinks come unplanned.''

''Yes.'' Setsuna replied. All the surprise in her voice had already vanished in thin air again.

Haruka sighed, slightly disappointed. Setsuna ofcourse didn't fail to notice this. ''Are you mad at me, Haruka?''

The senshi of the wind shook her head. ''No. I'm not. I'm just frustrated.''

''Ah.'' Was Setsuna's only reply. Should she ask why? When she still was part of the army she had learned to never ask questions. Old habits never die, did they?

''Frustrated.'' Haruka repeated. She had expected Setsuna to ask why. That would've been much easier. The tomboy sat up again, cupping the other's face. ''Frustrated that I don't know what's going on in your mind.''

She blushed slightly at the blonde's actions although her face didn't betray any other emotion. She just stared at Haruka.

''Do you love me?'' Haruka finally asked, pulling the green haired girl's face closer to her own.

''Yes.'' She replied.

Haruka smiled a bit. ''Then show it.''

''I can't.'' She whispered.

''Why not?'' The tomboy wanted to know. Their lips were almost touching by now. ''Why won't you let me in?''

Wouldn't let Haruka in? Couldn't that blonde see that she had already given her heart to her. Haruka meant everything to her. She would die for Haruka. She had stopped to give a damn about her own miserable life. That tomboy was the only light she could see in this cold and dark world. But letting Haruka in any further, letting anyone know that she loved Haruka would mean the end of them. People would come after Haruka to hurt Setsuna. She had made too many enemies in her past. Besides, maybe she simply had forgotten how to love. How to really love someone.

A tear fell down her cheek, making its way around Haruka's hand. With that the tomboy kissed her. It was innocent at first but then she slipped her tongue in Setsuna's mouth causing her to moan slightly. Haruka just held her like that. Never wanting this night to end. Because she knew, she knew that tomorrow Setsuna would go back to being the Setsuna Meioh she made.

They fell back on the bed, Haruka leaning on top of the green haired girl she loved so much. When they finally parted they just lay there, staring at each other. Both obvious to each other's feelings. _I love you Haruka Tenoh. I truly do. _She just hoped she could say those words out loud some day. Without having to fear for her life. She was the guardian of time, a senshi who had done something a sailor senshi never should.

Fall in love in the midst of a battle.

**The End**

This was originally an Ikkitousen fic but I felt that it fit Setsuna's lonliness and Haruka's character pretty well. Both had to deal with various emotions during the show. Setsuna being the senshi of time and Haruka having to kill and fight to complete her mission.

* * *


End file.
